Sought Out Moments
by Kain Sinner
Summary: My entry for the ZukoAang challenge initiated by AngelicLand! I warn you all now, inside you will find nothing but delectable smut. This is 100% PWP...of the best kind. That is all I have to say, cause no summary will do this justice. Just have to take a leap of faith and journey forward! If you choose to take accept this venture...get comfortable, you're in for a show ;p


**Hello everyone! Wow it has been absolutely forever since I last posted something…and about as long since I last made an attempt to write smut. But, here we go! And I can promise you now, it's all about the smut in this. Meet the definition of PWP my readers lol XD**

 **My entry piece for a completion between me and Angelic Land. We would love it if you would have a read of both and let us know on the comments which you think should win. Here is his entry ^_^**

 **Link: s/11285088/1/Aang-s-Garage**

 **We're going to wait a month, give you all time to read and decide before seeing who has won this round. So far, we've done three comp's between us and it seems to be one a year...first in 2013, second 2014 so here is 2015's competition! Best two years of friendship,very glad we started this! ^_^**

 **So please, sit back, grab some popcorn and take a break to have a read. Cause it all about the fun with these two ;p**

* * *

 **Sought Out Moments**

 _How had it come to this?_

Mouths meeting in a heated kiss. Arms grasping and tugging at the others clothes. Heavy breathing filling the air as they fall in a tangle onto the bed.

A quick gasp, mouth latching onto the exposed pale flesh of the younger male, sucking harshly til a mark made its appearance. Both too caught in the moment to worry about the lasting evidence.

 _Neither were certain…_

Flipping them over, the older male took control, pinning his partners wrists above his head with one hand, the other roaming down the lithe body, making quick work of the obstacles obscuring the view he desired.

White teeth bite down on a plump lower lip, struggling to bite back the wanton moan that tried to escape. But they had to be quiet, noise could draw attention, unwanted attention that would mean an end to all this. They didn't want this to end.

… _And neither cared anymore._

The topping male crouched over the boy below him, watching the scrawny but toned chest rising and falling quickly, dark lust filled eyes travelling up to the racing pulse fluttering beneath the skin on his lovers throat.

Hazed grey eyes watched him, a warm smile playing across his features, cheekily wrapping his legs round Zuko's waist and drawing their hips together, drawing a low hiss from his topping partner at the contact.

 _It always came to this. One sneaking to the other late at night…seeking a company only the other could provide, and gladly gave._

Taking the hint, Zuko finishing stripping the eager boy, delighting in the way those eyes grew more fogged when his finger brushed over Aang's warm skin. He loved how it looked like his lover seemed to desire his touch…appeared to crave it and nothing else. It was invigorating and empowering.

Releasing the wrists, he leaned down to latch onto the boys mouth, deepening the kiss to explore the willing mouth as nimble hands pawed over his body, his clothes tossed to the side somewhere, lost in the passion both were tumbling through.

 _They weren't sure if this was just about needs o_ _r if there was more involved._

He felt the ankles tightening around his waist, pressing their now bare hips together, the breathy moans floating up from Aang's throat been swallowed by Zuko's mouth, catching the sounds before they could be freed. Controlling his own desire to vocalise his excited, Zuko slipped a hand down between them, making certain to brush his nails ever so lightly over his young loves nipples…feeling the body jerk upwards under him in delight

Unable to resist any longer, the older boys head lowered to wrap his lips round one hardened nib, rolling the treat around with his tongue and scraping his teeth over it. His gaze flicked up to see Aang place a hand in his mouth, panting around it, the stimuli only increasing when Zuko's questing hand found its mark.

 _But when they were together….it just made sense._

The muffled cry urged Zuko on, a small smirk curling the corners of his lips when he felt the slickness already around the boys entrance. The boy was learning the art of preparation it would seem. Taking his time, he traced his finger around the twitching hole, the feather light sensation round the sensitive area only causing Aang's breathing to sped up, hips wriggling, trying to encourage him.

Taking the hint happily, Aang pressed his head back against the blankets as he was breached, the slender digit pushing and reaching into his depths, rubbing along the ridged, pulsing inner walls.

 _So they just let it all go._

He couldn't hold back the broken moan that managed to slip past his hand as Zuko's finger curled, massaging that sweet spot that would had him melting into a pool of desire. The warm smile that graced the older males features at the sound was one that only Aang would see…the tenderness in those eyes something Zuko kept reserved just for these moments they shared.

Bucking his hips upwards to send that finger deeper into him and making them brush against each other, Aang pulled his hand back and said breathlessly,

"…I want you…" Those three words were all it took to break the patience Zuko had been maintaining. Without hesitation, he lined himself up and, gripping the narrow hips before him, he thrust in, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth motion.

 _Worry. Fear._

His bald head was thrown back, mouth opening in a silent cry of pleasure at the sudden fullness within him, the feeling of his lover's manhood pulsing against his walls urging him to press his heels into Zuko's back, driving his lovers hips further forward and pushing him as far in as he could go.

Struggling not to let loose the sounds bubbling up in his throat, Zuko pushed back against those surprisingly strong legs so he could pull his length out almost all the way only to snap his hips forward, setting up a quick and penetrating pace he knew his lover enjoyed, especially when he rolled his hips to alter the angle, pressing firmly against Aang's sweet spot with each motion.

 _Hatred. Responsibility._

Control was thrown out the window, Aang's voice floating around the room, mixing with the resounding wet sound of flesh meeting flesh in the most intimate way, begging Zuko to go harder, his wanton moans not held back anymore as his hands twisted in the sheets, eyes barely open to watch his lover moving above him, each motion felt right through his whole body.

Expert hands wrapped around Aang's own length, pumping and squeezing in time with his thrusts, bringing the boy closer to his high, his body trembling as the tension built up at a rapid pace. His name fell off Aang's lips, his ass muscles steadily growing tighter around him, pulsing and quivering, his own climax right round the corner.

 _There was none of that when it was just them._

Watching that mouth fall open, Zuko engaged Aang in a passionate kiss, swallowing the loud cry that exploded up that slender throat. Then he felt his lover's cock twitch in his hand, streams of white bursting out to splatter across his hand and the boys chest as those inner walls suddenly clamped down around his length, trapping him deep within the boy's body when his own climax hit, his hot seed shooting forward to coat Aang's insides, marking him forever as his own.

 _And that was what they loved._

-The End-

* * *

 **I know, a little bit different to my usual type of story writing but...it has been awhile! And posting here makes me realise just how much it has changed even though I haven't written anything like this is a long time. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the pure smutness of this, don't forget to leave a comment please! Hard to judge a comp without the assistance of you guys ^_^**

 **Catch you all around!** **-Kain**

 **PS: See! I told you I'd get it done AngelicLand! And I'm on time still (technically since its still June 1st for me at this point) :D And now...to crash. Hahaha**


End file.
